It Kills Me
by olive.eyes
Summary: It kills me to see you in her arms everyday... and it kills me to be in his. .:. Oneshot where Gabriella is having a little problem with her best friends boyfriend... .:. (If I get good feedback and enough people wanting another, can extend :D)


I felt the guilt rip through me as I walked away from my boyfriend. Telling him I needed to study for a final exam was bullshit- I'd studied for three hours the previous night and was more prepared than Taylor McKessie, my best friend. Thinking of Taylor also made my stomach re-explode with another hit of agonising guilt. I didn't like doing this to my best friend. After all we'd been through with the Decathlon and the Winter Musical, I hated to secretly defy the trust I'd had built into me.

"Hey Montez!" Zeke Baylor called, and I turned around, plastering a big fake smile onto my face.

"Hey Zeke." I replied, feeling my heart sink as I noticed the blonde next to him. "You alright?" I asked softly, feeling jealousy join the guilt as I noticed the casual protective arm over Sharpay Evans shoulder.

"Yeah, I was calling to see if you've talked to Chad recently… Troy and him got into an argument in final period." My heart exploded at the mention of my best friend's boyfriend, but I kept my face neutral.

"They both seemed okay just now." I told him casually, and he frowned.

"Okay then. If anything happens, call me or Shar, okay?" he asked, and I nodded, watching as Sharpay eyed me suspiciously. We'd been close ever since the musical, after she'd told me she'd help me as 'no one makes a fool of them selves in my theatre'. She'd been weird with me since January, ever since I started spending a lot more time with a certain basketball player.

"You go ahead, sweetie." Sharpay told Zeke, and he dropped his arm from her shoulders, confused. "I need girl talk with Gabby." Zeke nodded in understanding and kissed her forehead, pulling her close for a few seconds.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the car." He smiled sweetly and turned around, walking away into the car park.

"You need to tell them sweetie." Sharpay told me, and I frowned.

"What? Who?"

"Your best friend and boyfriend?" She asked, and I felt the blood rush from my face. "I'm trying to not say it aloud here, but you can't continue cheating with-"

"Shh!" I hissed, clamping a hand over her mouth before she could say his name. "It'll break them both. I'm waiting for the right time."

Sharpay nodded, and I removed my hand from her mouth. "Gabby, you make a cute couple. I've loved being your friend for the past four months since the musical, and I wish you the best. I know you're not the type of person for this, but I know this needs to come out into the open sooner rather than later."

"It will." I whispered. "I hate doing this to them. It kills me."

"It kills him too." Sharpay placed her hands onto my shoulders and gave me a torn look. "Every day I can see that his happy exterior is an act. I know acting when I see it, Gabriella." I looked away, and heard her sigh. "I don't know how to react! I understand, and I think you're just dating because it seemed right at the time."

"We're getting on for four months." I muttered. It made me feel sick inside that even though he was my boyfriend, I let him kiss me. It had felt wrong since me and my best friends boyfriend had locked lips.

"Break up with him whilst you can." Sharpay advised. We heard a beep, and turned to see Zeke sat impatiently in his car. "I'll see you tomorrow."

After sharing a quick hug, Sharpay wished me luck and ran to her boyfriend, leaving me with my thoughts and guilt.

* * *

It was 4.55pm when I arrived at the white family home. There was a swing in the garden for his younger sister Melissa, and on the decking his mother was sat, drinking a can of lemonade and eating a chocolate brownie.

"Hey Joanne." I called, and she turned, grinning at me with her wide smile.

"You here to see him?" She asked, and I nodded, walking up towards the house and greeting her with a hug.

"I promised I'd watch Taken 2 with him, as he's shocked I haven't seen it yet." I told her, and she laughed.

"Go on in, it's nice to see you again so soon." The smile she shot me was genuine, and the twinkle in her eye told me that although me and her son were in other relationships, she knew. I grinned at her, and walked towards the door, pushing it open. My smile spread as I remembered the last time I'd been in this house. It had been a few nights before, and his parents had been at Melissa's parents evening. I'd come by for a bit and stayed until he'd received a text saying they were leaving for home. I'd left quickly then, in the process stumbling over a coffee table and cutting my calf open slightly, resulting in a lot of plasters, aspirin and an early night.

I shut the door quietly, kicking my ballet pump shoes off straight away, and before I could look up, my lips were captured in a passion kiss. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and sighed at the contact, pushing my hand through his hair and pulling his face to my own. His body was flush against my own as he traced circles onto my hips.

"God, Gabriella." He mumbled as I pulled him tighter against me. I pulled back and grinned as my eyes connected with his for the seventeenth time that day, but this time I didn't have to hide my stare. I sighed with relief at the opportunity to see him, decked out in his pale blue jeans and faded red t-shirt.

"I've missed you, Troy."

"Damn, I missed you too." He told me, grabbing my hand urgently and pulling me up the stairs towards his room. I followed quickly, and within seconds we were inside his bedroom, slamming the door shut as he pushed me straight against it. He attached our lips again in a desperate kiss, one hand wrapping around my waist and the other twisted into my hair. Supported by the door, Troy, and my arms around his neck, I let him lift me and gasped as his lips left mine, and attached to my neck instead. I moaned softly as he found my sweet spot on my neck, careful not to leave any marks. "It kills me to see you in Chad's arms everyday." He mumbled against my neck.

"It kills me to see you in Tay's." I panted out between breaths. "Please, Troy…" I begged, and he understood, pulling me away from the door and carrying me to his bed, placing me down and resting between my legs comfortably.

When we'd connected at the winter musical, he'd started to get tutored by Taylor in French. As languages weren't my speciality, I couldn't help, and it killed me that by best friend could help with something I couldn't. She eventually asked him out in December, the week after the winter musical. He said yes (though he swears he liked me more), and he's told me many times he just couldn't handle the vulnerability in her face, and I've forgiven him for it. Shortly after this, Chad had asked me out and I said yes. However, in January Troy and I met on holiday in the same destination (again), and we went to a party, where we drank and ended up kissing. We'd been unable to stay away from each other, and had continued secretly seeing each other. A little over a month ago, we'd lost our virginity's to each other, and we hadn't slept with our boy/girl friends at all.

"Gabby, I really need you." Troy mumbled huskily, and I nodded.

"Me too, Troy, please…" He grinned at my panting, and leant forwards, connecting our lips again. The last time I'd come round we'd ended up watching a film, so we had both ended up stupidly aroused in the days since.

Troy pulled away, his blue crystal eyes never leaving mine as he got up from the bed, leaving a slight chill where he'd just been. He locked the door quickly, pulling his red t-shirt over his head before returning to his position over me and attaching our lips again. I reached down, pulling my flowered dress up to my waist and revealing my black lace panties, which were beginning to get soaked by my arousal. Troy's hands reached down to assist me in removing the dress, and I felt him moan into our kiss as his hand came into contact with the lace.

"Gabby…" He trailed off, and I shook my head, motioning for silence as he helped me pull off the dress and throw it to a corner of the room. I pulled his shoulders as soon as the dress was discarded, feeling his stomach muscles ripple against my flat stomach. His jeans left a rough feeling on my inner thighs and I could feel his erection poking into me, so I went to work in unbuttoning them. He helped me with the zip, kicking them off as I reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a ribbed condom from the hidden packet. He returned up to me, kissing my neck and taking advantage of my arched back to unclip my bra. Our skin connected again, and I reached down, tugging on his boxers, aching to feel all of him. I hated seeing him every day and not being able to kiss him, to touch him, to feel him.

He removed his boxers quickly, and I opened the condom packet, reaching down to his erection and rolling the condom on with ease. Anticipation filled my stomach as he hooked his index fingers on the sides of my panties, pulling them down carefully. His room was filled with the sound of our breath as I let him remove the final obstacle in our path. He returned to being above me, not touching me. After a quiet moment, of him not being in contact with me, I moaned in frustration, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him onto me. Our bodies touched, setting my nerve endings on fire as I could feel him pressed against me. He reached one hand, trailing it down my body and coming to the point where we would soon be united. I shook my head desperately.

"I'm ready and I need you, Wildcat." I begged desperately, and I shot me a sexy grin.

"I can tell, I need you too." He told me, connecting our eyes, brown to blue as he guided himself into me.

"Oh Troy." I murmured, as he paused himself in me, letting me adjust to his size.

"I've fucking missed you." He told me, and I nodded, pressing my head into his neck.

"I need to be with you." I confessed, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"What I need," He began, and I pulled back to stare into his eyes. "Is you." He punctuated the 'you' with a hard thrust, right against my sensitive spot. He began to thrust hard into me as he spoke. "I need everyone to see- shit- you with- with, _fuck_ – me." His eyes closed and I moaned loudly, meeting his thrusts and feeling my toes curl with every correct hit to my sweet spots.

"I want to let people know." I cried, and he buried his head into my neck.

"Soon, Gabby." He murmured, and I nodded, knowing it was good enough for me.

"Shit, Troy!" I cried, and his moan vibrated my skin.

"Fuck, Gab, I'm nearly there…" I squeezed my eyes open, watching his handsome face thrown back, lips slightly parted and his blue eyes shut.

"Me… shit… too… God, Troy right there…" I moaned a little louder as he hit my sweet spot harder and faster. "FUCK." I cried, and he groaned against me once again, reaching his hand down to rub against my clit as he felt himself rising in his climax. I felt myself join him, and arched my back against his touch. "I'm nearly there, Wildcat…" I mumbled, pressing my head into his chest.

"Cum with me, Gab." He ordered, and I nodded, feeling his chest rise and fall.

I saw stars as I came, feeling my walls clamp around Troy, who with one last cry of my name, came on a high with me.

After a few moments of him being buried in me as we caught our breaths, he looked up at me, staring directly into my chocolate eyes.

"We need to tell them soon, Gab." He told me, and I nodded.

"I want to be able to kiss you in school." I told him sleepily, and he rolled off me, pulling the condom off and tying it. I watched as he threw it into the bin next to his bed with the precision of a basketball player.

He crushed me against his chest, pulling his bedsheets over our naked bodies and kissing my hair softly. "I love you, Gab." He whispered softly as I drifted into sleep.

"I love you too, Wildcat." I told him, and I felt him breathe out as I let sleep drag me into the dark.


End file.
